Incursion Card List
This is a list of cards from the WARS TCG set Incursion. The cards are listed in the following way 1.Card set number, 2. Card Title, 3. Card Type, 4. Rarity 1R162 "Two-Way" Berson Character R 1U220 Abominable Presence Interrupt U 1R111 Accord Negotiation Asset R 1R112 Ace McCallister Character R 1U1 Advanced Research Asset U 1U275 Aggressive Stance Asset U 1R221 Alnak Character R 1U293 Alnak Station/Captured Base Location U 1R294 Alnak Station/Hallway Location R 1C295 Alnak Station/Launch Bay Location C 1R56 Amorian Shipyard Asset R 1C166 Anant Aeronaut Character C 1C167 Anant Attendant Character C 1R57 Ancestral Garden Order R 1C2 Anticipation Interrupt C 1R222 Apparition Interrupt R 1R223 Arhnaknak Character R 1U3 Armor Penetrating Interrupt U 1U224 Armored Asset U 1C168 Assailing Vatarma Weapon C 1C4 Assault Guru Character C 1R5 Atlantis Ship R 1C113 Bean Counter Character C 1U6 Blockade Asset U 1U114 Boxer Vehicle U 1U169 Brief Encounter Interrupt U 1R225 Capture Asset R 1R58 Carrier Screen Asset R 1R115 Cartel Legate Character R 1R170 Celebrated Asset R 1R171 Cerebral Incursion Asset R 1S296 Ceres/Belt Hideaway Location S 1C7 CGC Grunt Character C 1U276 Chained Asset U 1R8 Chan Whitmer Character R 1U116 Chicken Interrupt U 1U59 Chijo Katana Weapon U 1C60 Chijo Warrior Character C 1U226 Chuluktika Ship U 1R9 CISyn Retaliation Interrupt R 1R117 Clanton Grav Grenade Weapon R 1U118 Clanton Rev I Missile Weapon U 1R227 Cloak of Fear Asset R 1U172 Clone Reserves Interrupt U 1C173 Close Call Interrupt C 1C10 Close Support Pilot Character C 1U61 Cloud Interrupt U 1U119 Cloud Skipper Vehicle U 1C11 Collaborative Strike Interrupt C 1U120 Colt-Burton MK. 412 Weapon U 1U12 Commerce Authority Fighter Ship U 1R228 Conservation Asset R 1C13 Consigned Trooper Character C 1R14 Consultation Interrupt R 1R174 Controlling Asset R 1C277 Corporate Transport Ship C 1R15 Crossfire Interrupt R 1R62 Cruel Lesson Asset R 1U175 Damir Aeronaut Character U 1U176 Damir Quarrel Ship U 1U177 Daunting Vatarma Weapon U 1C63 Dauntless Defense Interrupt C 1C64 Dedication Asset C 1U229 Defensive Position Asset U 1U230 Defiled Asset U 1R65 Deigan Nobot R 1U66 Deigan Follower Character U 1U178 Devanar-Damir Character U 1U278 Diplomacy Bot Character U 1R16 Disruption Interrupt R 1C121 Dubious Contact Character C 1U179 Duress Vatarma Weapon U 1C297 Earth/Corporate Headquarters Location C 1C298 Earth/Humanity's Home Location C 1U279 Earther Bot Character U 1U180 Easy Prey Interrupt U 1R181 Energy Conduit Interrupt R 1R67 Energy Tap Interrupt R 1R122 Ensnared Asset R 1U17 Entrenched Infantry Character U 1C18 Escort Cruiser Ship C 1U299 Europa/The Gambler's Hideaway Location U 1C280 Expansion Interrupt C 1U19 F.L.I.C. Weapon U 1R123 Faded Interrupt R 1R182 Fallen Ally Interrupt R 1R124 Festering Cargo Order R 1U125 Fifth Ace Interrupt U 1U20 Fighter Support Asset U 1U21 Fire for Effect Interrupt U 1U22 First Aid Asset U 1U126 Flinger Battery Vehicle U 1R183 For the Glory of Seyal Asset R 1U231 Frenzied Luhus Character U 1U232 Frozen by Fear Interrupt U 1C127 Fuel Theft Interrupt C 1R233 Fury Interrupt R 1R300 Ganymede/Core Shaft Location R 1S301 Ganymede/Exploratory Camp Location S 1C302 Ganymede/Forward Base Location C 1S303 Ganymede/Frontier Camp Location S 1S304 Ganymede/Harvesting Camp Location S 1S305 Ganymede/Hunters' Camp Location S 1U306 Ganymede/Mining Platform Location U 1C307 Ganymede/Occupied Tunnels Location C 1S308 Ganymede/Pilgrims' Camp Location S 1C309 Ganymede/Traginium Source Location C 1C310 Ganymede/Traginium Well Location C 1C311 Ganymede/Underground Bunker Location C 1C312 Ganymede/Unstable Ground Location C 1C313 Ganymede/Valley Location C 1U314 Ganymede/Vantage Point Location U 1U128 General Bots NAV4 Character U 1U281 Gongen Bot Character U 1U68 Gongen Katana Weapon U 1C69 Gongen T.S.V. Vehicle C 1C315 Gongen/Ice Mine Location C 1U316 Gongen/Pilgrims' Haven Location U 1C25 GR-Blade Vehicle C 1U23 Grade 7 Fluid Laser Weapon U 1U24 Grav Operator Character U 1C70 Grid Tactician Character C 1C71 Guardian-Class Carrier Ship C 1U129 Haggard Hulk Ship U 1R184 Hailesh-Damir Character R 1C72 Hamon of Ikazuchi Vehicle C 1R130 Harried and Harassed Interrupt R 1U131 Hawk's Wing Ship U 1U26 Heavy Juggernaut Vehicle U 1C132 Hellcat Aviatrix Character C 1R73 Higen Orochito Character R 1U74 Honorable Death Asset U 1R27 Horatio Hicks Character R 1R28 Hostilities Unleashed Interrupt R 1R234 Hounded Interrupt R 1R29 Howler's Blades Vehicle R 1R75 Ikazuchi Nobot R 1U76 Ikazuchi Leader Character U 1U77 Ikazuchi T.S.V. Vehicle U 1C235 Ilna Hekaton Ship C 1R30 Inca 1 Ship R 1R31 Inca 2 Ship R 1U185 Incapacitated Asset U 1C282 Independent Transport Ship C 1R186 Indiscriminate Strike Asset R 1C32 Infantry Officer Character C 1C33 Infantry Support Vehicle Vehicle C 1R187 Introversion Interrupt R 1C188 Irama-Vishal Character C 1U34 Ivan McCarr Character U 1R133 Jack Wilgress Character R 1R35 James Howler Character R 1R78 Jet Pack Attack Interrupt R 1R79 Jikoku Ship R 1C80 Jikoku Fighter Ship C 1PF1 Jossel Swin Character PF 1U36 Juggernaut Tender Ship U 1U81 Junshi Interrupt U 1R82 Kano Masako Character R 1U236 Katal Dalaka Weapon U 1C237 Katal Inciter Character C 1R238 Katal Life Ship Ship R 1R239 Kayaldi Character R 1C189 Kizen Sentinel Character C 1C83 Komoku Ship C 1R84 Komoku Fighter Ship R 1U240 Kucha Character U 1PF2 Kujiko Torako Character PF 1R241 Kulak Character R 1C134 Lauded Flyer Character C 1C37 Level II Guru Character C 1U38 LongBow Missile 27-B Weapon U 1U85 Loremaster Character U 1C242 Luhus Commander Character C 1C243 Luhus Dalaka Weapon C 1C244 Luhus Mauler Character C 1R245 Luhustika Ship R 1C39 Luna Garrison Fighter Ship C 1U317 Luna/Military Outpost Location U 1R135 M44 Heavy Plasma Gun Weapon R 1C246 Makal Claw Beast Character C 1C247 Makal Dalaka Weapon C 1C248 Makal Shrieker Character C 1U249 Makaltika Ship U 1R86 Mark of the Kami Asset R 1C190 Martial Interrogation Interrupt C 1U283 Maverick Bot Character U 1R136 Mechanic's Grip Order R 1R87 Meditation Asset R 1R137 Mercurial Asset R 1U318 Mercury/Untapped Planet Location U 1C191 Metamorphose Asset C 1C88 Minefield Asset C 1U138 Misty Miller Character U 1C139 Modded Type IV Ship C 1R140 Modular Transport Ship R 1R89 Much Admired Asset R 1U250 Natural Talent Asset U 1C141 Nimble Jockey Character C 1R90 NoBot Battle Sword Weapon R 1R91 Not Easily Taken Asset R 1R192 Ominous Presence Asset R 1C284 Opulent Transport Ship C 1U40 Orbital Bombardment Asset U 1U41 Orbital Coverage Asset U 1C193 Ordnance Master Character C 1C142 Ore Hound Character C 1C143 Outmaneuvered Interrupt C 1U285 Overburdened Interrupt U 1R319 Pallas/Asteroid Stronghold Location R 1C194 Panacea Provider Character C 1U42 Pavel Royerk Character U 1C286 Pilgrims' Transport Ship C 1U92 Plasma Cannon Weapon U 1C144 Plundering Bandit Ship C 1R251 Portent Interrupt R 1R195 Premeditated Reaction Asset R 1U145 Price of the Game Asset U 1R196 Purana-Vishal Character R 1U197 Pursuit Just Behind Order U 1U198 Quarrel Energy Burst Weapon U 1U287 Quay Bot Character U 1U252 Quay Navigator Character U 1R253 Qurim Ahmak Character R 1C254 Qurim Dalaka Weapon C 1C255 Qurim Life Ship Ship C 1C256 Qurim Rager Character C 1C146 Racing Sloop Ship C 1U147 Raider Ship U 1C257 Rally Cry Asset C 1C148 Razorjack Ship C 1R258 Reaping Interrupt R 1R199 Reconnoiterer Character R 1R259 Recovery Asset R 1U288 Refuge Interrupt U 1R200 Reliable Quarrel Ship R 1U149 Reload Interrupt U 1C93 Resource Technician Character C 1U260 Revenge Interrupt U 1R201 Ripping Beam Interrupt R 1R261 Rising Dread Interrupt R 1U94 Rising Morale Interrupt U 1C289 Salvaged Transport Ship C 1C202 Selfless Protector Character C 1R95 Serenity Order R 1R150 Set Asset R 1R320 Seyal/Dark Side Location R 1C321 Seyal/Light Side Location C 1C203 Seyalshi Upholder Ship C 1U262 Seyaltika Ship U 1U96 Sharper Than Steel Asset U 1R97 Sheltered Order R 1U290 Shi Bot Character U 1R43 Shift in Tactics Interrupt R 1R98 Shikami Nobot R 1U99 Shikami Follower Character U 1C100 Shikami T.S.V. Vehicle C 1C101 Shikami Warrior Character C 1R44 Sidearm Weapon R 1R151 Simple Wager Order R 1R263 Sitka Character R 1C264 Sitkatika Hekaton Ship C 1R152 Slider Vehicle R 1R45 Slippery Asset R 1U102 Sniffed Out Order U 1C153 Spassky Quickfire II Weapon C 1C103 Spirit Theft Interrupt C 1R265 Spite Interrupt R 1R154 Sprinkle's Deal Interrupt R 1C204 Squadron Lead Ship C 1U155 Starhawk Character U 1U46 State of Readiness Interrupt U 1C156 Stinger Vehicle C 1U205 Subjugate Interrupt U 1U47 Sudden Approach Interrupt U 1U206 Sudeva Escort Ship U 1U207 Sudeva Legionnaire Character U 1C208 Sudeva Quarrel Ship C 1U209 Sudeva Warrior Character U 1U157 Sultry Opportunist Character U 1R210 Sumadar-Damir Character R 1C48 Survey Cruiser Ship C 1U104 Swift Response Interrupt U 1R49 Syndicate Interference Interrupt R 1U105 T.S.V. Command Post Vehicle U 1U266 Tahka Chuluk Squad Character U 1R267 Tahka Disruptor Character R 1C268 Tahka Life Ship Ship C 1U269 Tahka Quarrel Ship U 1U106 Taihu Weapon U 1PF3 Talkan Character PF 1R107 Tamon Ship R 1C108 Tamon Fighter Ship C 1R211 Tavang-Damir Character R 1C270 The Beckoning Order C 1R158 The Gambler Character R 1C322 Themis/Landing Pad Location C 1C323 Themis/Mobile Asteroid Location C 1C212 Tilak Quarrel Ship C 1R324 Titan/Raving Red's Refuge Location R 1R159 Top Pair Asset R 1C271 Torrid Katal Character C 1C160 Traginium Heist Interrupt C 1U291 Transport Depot Asset U 1R213 Transport Vessel Ship R 1U161 Trumped Interrupt U 1U272 Tunnels Order U 1C292 Type II Fighter Ship C 1R50 Untapped Mettle Asset R 1R51 Untold Power of Visions Asset R 1U163 Up the Sleeve Interrupt U 1R164 UV-IR739 Character R 1R52 Vanguard Trooper Character R 1R214 Vatarva-Sudeva Ship R 1C53 Venus Garrison Fighter Ship C 1R325 Venus/Research Base Location R 1R326 Vesta/Coveted Rock Location R 1R215 Vestiges Asset R 1U54 Veteran Pilot Character U 1R216 Vishal Quarrel Ship R 1U217 Vishal Scout Character U 1U218 Vishal Vatarma Weapon U 1U273 Volt Scrounge Character U 1C165 Vulture Ship C 1R274 Waylaid Interrupt R 1C219 Well-concealed Charge Asset C 1C55 Zealous Squad Character C 1U109 Zocho Ship U 1C110 Zocho Fighter Ship C